1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a recording apparatus suitable for use as an output device of various machines, such as facsimiles, computers, copiers, printer, and plotters, and, in particular, to a recording apparatus using an optical imaging technique to form a toner image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-stylus recording system using a number of styli arranged in the form of an array is well known in the art. In this system, an image may be directly formed on an imaging member which is typically comprised of an electrically insulating material. However, the voltage selectively applied to the styli is relatively high and thus a driving system for applying a driving voltage to the styli tends to be bulky and expensive. Moreover, the number of styli must be increased if a higher resolution is desired; however there is a limit in the number of styli to be arranged in an array because of physical strength required for the styli and it also brings about difficulty in manufacture.